In aqueous solution processing systems such as water treatment systems, a plurality of electrically conductive plates are typically immersed in the aqueous solution to be treated. Treatment may include, for example, controlling the Total Dissolved Solids (TDS) and pH levels of the solution by applying various voltages to the conductive plates.
It is desirable that the voltages applied to the various plates are controllable independently over a range of voltages defined by upper and lower (e.g., ground) rail voltages. Depending on the voltages of adjacent plates, a given plate may sink and/or source current. It is further desirable that each plate be able to source or sink a sufficient amount of current for a given application (e.g., at least 5 A) while maintaining a stable voltage. It is also desirable in some cases that a plate take on a high impedance, on demand, and neither sink nor source any significant current.
Another desirable feature is that the system be readily configurable for different numbers of plates. A modular architecture would be desirable in this regard.
Such plate control systems should also be able to operate over industrial temperature ranges (e.g., −20° C. to +65°C.) and be cost effective (e.g., less than $100 per plate).
Unfortunately, there is no known conventional system that possesses any more than a subset of the above-described features. A need therefore exists for a plate control system which provides all of these features.